You Found Me
by xoxJoJoRulesBabyxox
Summary: Spoilers for 'Exit Wounds' 'He heard the sound of heels approached the door and entered without knocking. She entered silently and walked straight towards where he was sitting, and placed herself beside him. His nightingale'


Hey guys, sorry for the failure of not writing a new story sooner, been rather busy. Last night however i had inspiration to write another 'Exit Wounds' story, in anticipation of the realease of Torchwood season 3 trailer on Thursday =) Yayy =D

I know i already wrote an 'Exit Wounds' story like this, it's not a re-write as such, it's a bit different but thats just how i see it in my head!!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Torchwood, it belongs to the amazong RTD, You shall be missed on Doctor Who =(

Read and Review, pretty pleasee =)

* * *

Jack sat in darkness, he knew exactly what death was like and because of him two of his colleges had experienced it first hand. The cold loneliness mixed with the feeling like your drowning in the darkness and most of all the fear of leaving the living behind.

However there's a major difference, he could come back, pulled into the harsh light of day with his loving colleges, his family surrounding him with bright warm faces etched with worry, every time. They didn't need to worry, but they cared.

He wasn't sure how long had passed since he had held Toshiko's lifeless body in his arms, taking in her scent before it began to fade, whilst hearing Gwen's sobs and smelling the blood on her hands. Time had moved on since that moment, it felt like forever.

His thoughts strayed to Owen. How he wished he could even feel his lifeless body. There was nothing left. He could still remember the feel of his cold body from when he was shot dead by Copley, but he survived, because he pulled him out from the darkness, saved him from drowning in the sea of darkness. Or so he thought.

Jack's thoughts subsided as tears leaked from his eyes, he had know idea how he had any left, he didn't have the energy to sob. A soft knock on the door barely brought him out of his depression, and he closed his eyes to try and block them out.

"Jack?" the voice whispered through the wood. They expected an answer. He wasn't going to oblige, despite the fact the voice made him want to hold the person in his arms and never let go.

He heard Ianto sigh deeply as tiredness and grief soaked his pain drenched whisper. He spoke again, a little louder this time, 'I'm going to take Gwen home, but I can stay if you want me to?"

Silence refilled the room, Jack kept his eyes squeezed shut, so much he began to see stars. Jack heard Ianto start to leave, but caught his barely audible whisper first, 'You can't stay locked away forever'.

Jack's eyes slowly opened, and they re-adjusted to the darkness again. He heard the cog door open and close again, this time he was truly alone. He fought sleep, and the hunger pains were nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. Team members had come and gone, none of them left such a large hole.

Days passed, he only knew this from the ritual Ianto and Gwen had built up. At the start of the day the cog door would open, one of them would knock, he wouldn't answer, and then the same would happen at night. They became his only way of acknowledging time.

Then one day something different occurred, he heard the alarm of the cog door and hushed whispers, there was somebody there who had it been around for the disaster that just occurred

Jack's eyes focused on the door as he heard the sound of heels approached the door and entered without knocking. She entered silently and walked straight towards where he was sitting, and placed herself beside him. His nightingale.

He refused to meet her beautiful face knowing his façade would crumple when meeting her chocolate eyes. Her hands move to his and slowly moved her tender fingers to interlock with his. She remained silent.

"When I first met Owen, I thought his attempt to flirt was by far better than yours' He could her her shinning teeth as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. 'He was very cocky and arrogant….but he was Owen. He saved my life'

Jack returned his focus to the now ajar door as sharp pain rose up through him. She continued to speak as Jack tried not to smile just by the sound of her voice. 'Toshiko, was afraid, not of me but because of my connection with U.N.I.T. I could see it in her eyes, the wary look she gave me.'

'I'd never judge her for that; it's safe to say I'll never vote again.' 'But she was amazing, clever, and bright and had such a big fragile heart. Although she only had eyes for Owen, there was always a place for her captain in that fragile heart of hers.'

Jack gave a small smile, which soon disappeared when the pain coursed through his body again. They lapsed into a silence, for a few minutes before she turned her head to look at him, before speaking again.

'I know you're hurting, I know you feel like the world is ending and sitting here in the dark will make you feel less…guilty. But you can't do it, you can't heal like this, the world isn't ending because you are not alone yet. You have Gwen & Ianto, and they are falling pieces because they don't have their captain to hold them together.'

'I'm here because I'm worried, and I'm a doctor so I'm qualified to tell you that you're not helping any body let alone yourself in here. No matter how longer you sit here, the darkness isn't going to swallow you up.'

She gently squeezed his hand, as he thought back the tears; he struggled to find his voice. 'I'm in here, to protect them. Tosh and Owen are dead because of me, because of a mistake I made' he whispered brokenly.

She looked at their hands in twined, 'You told Gwen that the end is where you start from, does this look like starting, or hiding?' 'You aren't protecting them in here, your hurting them, more than you imagine. They have just there friends, and faced their biggest fear…that this job will not kill them but the people they care about'

She removed her hands and moved to face him. 'Don't let them lose you too, it shouldn't have happened but it did, and it's terrible. You can't blame yourself, you didn't pull the trigger that killed Tosh, or started the lockdown that killed Owen. It isn't your fault.'

He looked into her eyes, and felt himself breakdown, she held him tight as he cried. After what felt like forever Martha stood up and looked toward the door, 'you can't hide in the darkness forever, you have to start from the beginning Jack.'

She took his hand and pulled him up; he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, 'Thank you Martha Jones' she smiled as she took his hand 'That's what I'm here for'. Together they moved towards the door, towards the light, to start again but never forget those lost.

* * *

Please R&R, Virtual cookies for all!!


End file.
